


Captain's Phantom & Iornman's Spider

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted! Peter, Bully, Deadpool appears, GHOST! Pietro, Living! Cujo, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade gets attacked by a dog, adopted! Danny, mother hen! Steve, people may die, younger! Danny, younger! Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the avengers separated in civil war, Steve’s group must stay out of the United States. Steve being a mother hen accidentally told his group of his secret adopted child. Clint being a father, called his wife to see if she would get the kid from steve’s house and keep him at their house. Unknown to the rebels tony was listening in and was shocked that captain, too, adopted a child that was around the same age as his. So he got a bright idea to go try getting the kid before Clint's wife could. What a bad choice going after the hens baby!<br/>(AU! Tony adopted Peter Parker! Steve adopted Danny Fenton! Four way crossover on this site only!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes!/facts!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have yet to watch civil war, though I can't wait to! This is based off of the movies, since I litteraly wouldn't be able to figure out the comics fast enough to keep this idea in my head. 
> 
> Also please inform me if your confused at any of the facts presented please!

A avengers, spider-man, and Danny phantom crossover  
Notes:   
* Danny got his powers at the age of 5 and lost his family at age 6 giving him enough time to at least get his flight, intangibility, invisibility, and transformation ring under enough control that it looks more clumsy than OMG that kid just lost a leg then disappeared!!!!  
* Peter is 2 months younger then Danny  
* Peter gets his powers at 3 though they are mostly dormant, they became active more after Peter had a seizure(at age 10 and was on meds for in case for 3-4 years), and continued to until they were at full power at age 14  
* At age 14 danny mastered powers are intangibility, invisibility, flight, transformation ring, transportation burst(the ring appears but instead of changing his form it travels his body and hurt anyone close enough badly, while stealing some of the enemies natural energy), ghost rays, overshadowing, supernatural physical abilities, cryokinsis, ghostly wail, and duplication.(though more can come with age)  
* Both Danny and Peter pretend to be fools to keep their adopted father's from knowing their secrets  
* Peter at age 13 can climb walls, run faster than normal, spider-sense, webs(made his webshooters), can call any spider in a 15 miles radius to help him(though rarely used cause the mugger ended up getting bite by a poisonous spider that was kept as a pet, without getting defanged), supernatural physical abilities, and unable to get affected by poison.  
* Danny was adopted by Steve Rogers, when the school year started he went to a public school. Steve tried his hardest to keep SHIELD and the media from knowing of Danny  
* Peter was adopted by tony stark, when school started Peter went to a private school. Tony didn't even try hiding Peter from the people watching him from SHIELD, or media.  
* Steve doesn't move into the tower, though he does have a room if he ever wanted too, though he never used it once yet  
* The two adopted kids started their heroine egos at 10 & ½ of age  
* Both Peter and Danny are bullied though Peter fares better than Danny(danny never told Steve and it got much worse than in the original DP, enough that if he didn't have fast healing he would be dead by now.)  
* Danny picked out a dog after Steve heard he was alone a while during ultron. The purpose was for Danny to be his guard dog. * The dog ended up being a panda Shepherd male named cujo

 

During avengers(both age 8)  
Peter was handed over to pepper Potts. Tony got him back a month after the avengers assembled.(they had to fix the tower)  
Danny was watched by Sharon carter(I'm going by the movies since I can't read all the comics, or catch up for this story) though she never tells SHIELD about Steve’s adopted son

Age of ultron(both age 10)  
Peter was asleep when ultron attacked the avengers in the tower. In fear of the nightmare(Peter was dead with Clint’s lap in the nightmare Wanda showed tony) Tony brought him with them to clint’s house, and left him there until the tower was fixed(again) and when they knew ultron wouldn't return  
Danny at the beginning, was with Sharon yet again, until she had to go on a mission near the end. She reminded him the basic rules, don't talk to strangers, or let anyone in the apartment. Danny had enough food and experience cooking to take care of himself. Though near the end he meat a ghost that called himself quicksilver.(though the ghost had to go to the zone to stabilize, leaving a few days before Steve came back)(after this caption takes Danny to get a guard dog)

Civil war(both are 13)  
Peter ‘stayed’ in the tower(he actually hacked FRIDAY and made the AI think he was, though he was with his dad team)  
Danny was left alone, which helped him get lessons from quicksilver(who visited the kid a lot) for his developing cryokinsis powers


	2. (So sucky chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sucky :p I'm so sorry....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cujo look like this ---> http://orig07.deviantart.net/5c4f/f/2016/210/e/6/cujo_by_skyebloodwillow-dabtfng.jpg

Steve Rogers sighed where he sat. His team was hiding in Russia, as hard as it is, they had managed to hide without getting caught. At the moment there was only him, Clint, and Wanda in the room, the later watching the only tv they had. Though Steve thought of the one he left alone in his apartment. The boy knew how to take care of himself, and probably hide when SHIELD searched the small living quarters of the American veteran and his adopted child. He looked over at Clint with sad eyes. The man was gazed off thinking of the broken promise he had made, not going to be able to fulfill being the best parent he could by being there for the family.  
Steve looked at Wanda and flinched. Many lost stuff in the war between them and the avengers. Wanda will most likely never be able to see her brother's grave again in her lifetime, since he was barred in one of the many cemeteries in NY. Sure Steve and Clint have children, but they could see them if they contacted them or if they find them, Pietro’s body can't do that.  
Steve stood he walked over and patted Clint on the shoulder and smiled lightly. This got a confused face from the archer.  
“Most of us left stuff behind, though we will make it through this. For our rights and believes. We will see them again. Hopefully sooner than later.” Steve informed the two adults in the room. Thinking back to when he first meet Danny at the captain America museum. The child wanted to go inside, but didn't have the money to pay or a guardian to enter. Steve had paid and throughout the day learned about the kid, and decided to adopt the 6 year old.  
“What did you leave behind cap? You have no relatives, children, pets, or anything! You just have Bucky, who is here by the way.” Clint huffed out as he stood. He looked the ex-captain America in the eyes. Steve looked back into the assassin’s eyes as Wanda stood feeling the tension in the room. After a minute or two Steve looked away, and turned to leave the room.  
“Your weren't the only one hiding secrets from the avengers. I left the only one that helped me adapt a little to how the world is now. I just hope that the social services don't figure out his guardian hasn't be seen with him for a month…..” Steve whispered the last part about the social services, as he left the room to Wanda and Clint. The two looked at each other in shock and surprise. Clint pulled out a phone, that he rarely used that he knows can't be tracked. He gave Wanda a glance before he opened it and went to his house main number. He took one last glance before calling.(we knows what happens so I'm going to skip this part.)

With Danny

Danny sighed as a weight on him woke the 13, almost 14 year old. It was Saturday, though he knows why the weight was on him, since he was the only one in the house. Once he was able to sat up he opened his eyes to see his 4 year old panda German Shepherd. The male dog literally helped Danny with everything when Steve becomes busy, and knew that his master was different from other, even the older master. Danny groaned as he got out of bed.  
Danny started to get dressed for school, as Cujo waited near the door, making sure to stay alert for his master. Danny glanced sadly at the shepherd who was almost put down a year or two ago. The dog had broken the apartment’s door and followed Danny's scent to his school around time school got out. At that time a bully called dash was beating Danny with a stick he found on the ground. Cujo doing his job latched himself to the older boys leg and took him down. If it wasn't for a camera catching part of Danny getting attacked the courts would of force Cujo to be put down.  
Since then Cujo had to stay off school grounds. Though once Danny was off the grounds the dog would be beside him yet again. Danny shakes his head out of the memories and went out of the room, turning the lights off and closing his door. He got food for Cujo and gave it to the dog, before going to get what little of cereal was left. Danny grabbed a bowl and poured the small amount of cereal into it. He started to eat, until he remembered that if he eats it all he would have less food, since Steve will probably not help him, feed him, or take care of him anymore since he's on the run.  
He ate half then started to put it in a bag to save for later despite his stomach protests. Ever since he had his powers he needed to eat more, unless he ate some ectoplasm from the zone.(he found this out when he was found my sliver and sliver gave him some to heal faster) Cujo watch as he tilted his head in confusion, having finished eating his meal. Once Danny was done he put Cujo’s collar on, then opened the door. Cujo ran out into the hall and waited as Danny turned the lights off and locked the door.  
Danny and Cujo started to walk down to the main floor. Once outside Danny stopped to looked at his reflection to see the baseball cap, the Steve bought him years ago, helping to hide his hair and eyes. The one thing wrong in the reflection was his eyes and hair. His hair was white, and eyes neon green. Danny sighed knowing that his powers made his see his other form when he looks at himself, even the unless on picture or video. It strange to always see phantom in blue baggy jeans, tennis shoes, and a plain shirt. Same for roger, in a hazmat suit is strange. Cujo tugged lightly on the boy's jeans as he lightly growled.  
Danny looked away to see that a man in a suit was getting out of a car, and his chest was glowing. Danny turned around and started the other way. The 13 year old wasn't stupid he knows that the person Cujo warned about was tony stark, the one that started it all. Took his good life deeper into hell. Lately dash been beating him enough it would kill a normal human. Cujo couldn't help, and he didn't have the guts to tell the veteran that was his guardian. Steve does help him with other stuff though and he liked the man.  
Cujo stayed next to him as they walked away from the billionaire, but the playboy continued to follow the 13 year old and starting to catch up. Tony reached to touch Danny when Cujo lunged, biting the hand drawing blood. This drew attention to the three. Cujo dropped the hand as tony tried to recoil it, which he did. Danny bolted, Cujo behind him. They soon blended into the crowd knowing they are now going to be hunted.


	3. So sucky!!!(where Spider-Man(boy) decided to try helping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets into uniform and goes after Danny(how was getting followed by someone else.)

Peter hummed as he walked to school, backpack on his back firmly. He walked even though many know him as Peter stark. Also if there's any trouble he can quickly change to do his secret job to the citizens. So every time he saw his father's cars drive past he doesn't mind at all. He watched the car drive, until he saw its top and tony step out.  
Peter slowed as he watch his father walk past him towards a boy with his dog he himself passed a minute ago. Peter kept his eyes on the Shepard, noticing it's body language it was giving his dad. The male was growling lightly and fur slowly rising in warning to the unknown man. When the dog didn't threaten anymore and bite his dad hard, Peter flinched. He took a few bites as Spider-Man and realized how much damage they could do at times.  
The boy and his dog bolted, running from his father. Peter decided to help the other. Though he never saw the kid before, his sense didn't go off near the older boy at all. Peter ran to his dad and grabbed his arm to stop him from going after the two retreating figures. Tony looked back to see his son. Tony looked at the direction they left in and huffed.  
“What? Did he kicked you in the shin and called you a ripoff artist?”(OMG if you understand which show this was in early 2000 cartoon I would huge you!!!) Peter asked the older male. Tony shakes his head and sighed. He then looked at Peter before letting his uninjured hand go through the teens hair. “I hacked Clint’s home phone and overheard that capsule had a kid. I could of used the kid to get him out of Russia.” Tony tried to explained to the young hero.  
“What if grabbing the kid just gets Steve pissed enough to probably not hold back on anyone? If he got me you wouldn't hold back to get me back…..” Peter said as he looked straight into his guardian’s eyes, hoping he would understand it, and leave it to be. Fighting doesn't always fixes everything, his dad even has steve’s shield locked up like it could destroy the world by just being picked up.  
“Doesn't matter, it would probably be him and my team can get him down easily then it would be only time for the others in his team!” Tony hummed as he got out of the teens hold and started back to his car, most likely getting FRIDAY to search for the boy and his dog using cameras. Peter stayed where he was until he made up his mind on what to do.  
Peter went to an alleyway and changed into his uniform. He hide his backpack carefully before he swing where he saw the kid runoff to. He looked in the swarm of people, for a hour or two. He noticed someone in a red and black suit, which he remember his father calling him deadpool.(he totally never purposely listened in on his dad to learn about the latest stuff in the hero world) he didn't care about the mercenary as he looked more for the two he wanted. After a looked right(where Deadpool was actually heading too) he saw them. He shot his webs. One for the dog the other for the other kid. What surprised him the most was the kid moved out of the way, through the dog was too slow.  
Peter detached the web that missed and then webbed the dog more. The kid was looking at him with rage, before he started to get it off the canine’s fur. Peter never noticed that deadpool had moved even closer to the two now and was basically on them. Peter yelped cause before he could even start getting the dog up here he was pulled down.  
“Sorry spidey! But the author doesn't want the dog dead, since she has a bigger death to write!!” Deadpool yapped confusing the boy next to him and Spider-Man. Deadpool dragged Peter to him as Danny finished getting the webs off of Cujo. The two backed up away from the 16 year old that was clearly insane to their eyes.  
Cujo growled and lunged at the man’s back not liking how close the heavy weaponed male was to his owner. Deadpool dropped Peter when Cujo bite landed right under his but cheeks, and Cujo dug between the legs. Deadpool cursed the dog out when it started to shake, ripping the flesh near his teeth.  
Danny backed away while this happened to an alley, not knowing that Peter had gotten up and was watching the black haired male curious on what he would do. When Danny got close enough he whistled loud enough for the dog to hear. Cujo let go and ran to the owner, letting go of Deadpool. Danny smiled lightly and pulled out a beaker and put some of the blood inside. The two went back into the alley. Peter looked back to Deadpool, who was on the ground in pain.  
Spidey waited for the mercenary to get up until he grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the same ally. Deadpool giggled at seeing the smaller trying to look serious, though being his height didn't help him. Peter webbed where deadpool’s mouth would be as they got to the end to not find Cujo or Danny anywhere.  
“Welp congrats you let them get away! Know this will be forever to finish!” Deadpool complained after he ripped the web off and turned to Peter, and crossed his arms. Peter glared at the older behind his mask. They walked out to see a few of the big screens where on the news, which were showing footage of caps team stealing a plane, and most of ironman’s team fighting them. Peter's eyes widened when he noticed it was a recording of them a while ago, at the airport, but they also had old pictures on screen of captain and the others. Then one of him and the boy he attacked earlier.  
“I don't know what you were going to do with him, but we now have a major problem…..it's going to be so far worse trying to get the dude now.” Peter said as it turned to a conference with his dad in it complaining and demanding the child be found, and a reward for the kid given alive. After that was announced a girlish scream happened next to Peter. He looked over to see Deadpool acting happy. Peter looked away and sighed. Of course he would be happy about this, while Peter worried about what could happen to his father when Steve hears.


End file.
